


sightseeing

by ignitesthestars



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Married Couple, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: “Oh, no.” There was a light in Nikolai’s hazel eyes that was, frankly, obnoxious. “It seems that there is only one room left at this inn”Alina elbowed him in the side, leaning past him to address the innkeeper. “We’ll take it.”





	

“Oh, no.” There was a light in Nikolai’s hazel eyes that was, frankly, obnoxious. “It seems that there is only one room left at this inn”

Alina elbowed him in the side, leaning past him to address the innkeeper. “We’ll take it.”

The innkeeper, a balding man in his late forties, looked dubiously at the both of them. Alina didn’t think she was imagining the judgment in his doughy face, and while the temptation to tear into him about his outdated morals was there, she wanted to faceplant into something resembling a mattress more.

So she wriggled her fingers at him, flashing the simple gold band that replaced the far more ridiculous green emerald when she and Nikolai were doing stupid things like travelling cross-country undercover. 

“We’re married. Our coin is good, and we’re more than happy to take it elsewhere if you’ve got a problem.”

The man sniffed. “This is the only inn in town.”

Nikolai smiled, the effect dazzling their current opponent, and pulling a heavy eyeroll out of Alina as he leaned on the bar. “Please do not underestimate my wife’s willingness to camp under the stars out of sheer spite.”

Alina smiled as well, except the effect was more a baring of teeth than anything endearing. The innkeeper glanced at her before hurriedly returning his attention to Nikolai, the safer bet of the two of them. He swiped at the coins, grumbling about tourists as though anyone would be approaching the northern border of Racka for _sightseeing_.

“And a good day to you also, sir,” Nikolai said cheerily. He placed his hand on Alina’s lower bacck, and quickly removed it when she shot him a glare that very clearly stated _don’t you dare steer me out of here like some kind of cattle_.

They find the room, which was little more than a straw mattress and a chamberpot. Grudgingly, Alina had to admit that it was at least clean and neat.

“Should I request food?” Nikolai asks, throwing himself onto the mattress and tucking gloved hands behind his head. It has the effect of mussing his hair a little bit, and there’s a small chance that Alina’s thoughts start to wander. “Because you looked like you were about to eat that poor man.”

“That poor man was all too ready to judge me for taking a room with you.”

“I didn’t realise you cared so much about what idiots think, Alina.”

“I don’t.” She dropped onto the edge of the mattress, shoving at him until he shifted over for her. “But the next orphan travelling with a man to investigate her history might not have the luxury of a marriage to protect her.”

One of his arms abandoned his head, wrapping around her shoulders instead. Nikolai pulled her into his body, and she relished the heat of him as she slung one of her legs over his. Fingers traced a meandering path over his chest until she found his heart, flattening a palm over it. 

“I’ll pass a decree,” he murmured. “‘Single female orphans seeking their past are to be venerated. Throw roses if possible’.”

“You’re a visionary.”

“It’s been said.” But he brushed a kiss over the top of her forehead, the soft touch a counterpoint to their banter. 

Sleep rarely came easily to either of them, but there was something about being away from the palace that had made it a little more bearable lately. Enough that when Alina _did_ wake up with the first rays of the sun, it was to find her husband still asleep.

It was a rare occasion, made that much more distinct by the way the lines of his face fell. There was no furrow between his brows, no tightness remaining in sleep. Alina’s fingers twitched with the urge to brush his hair back off his forehead to get a better look, but she didn’t want to wake him. Her throat scratched with the need for water; she swallowed the mild discomfort down and just watched, listening to the peaceful whistle of his breathing.

It was impossible to say how much time passed before one hazel eye cracked open. She felt the shift in his body, the brief tension before he remembered where they were and why the mattress was mildly itchy. It ran out of him like water, and he let the eye slide shut again.

“That’s very creepy behaviour, you know. I’m feeling a little stalked.”

“We’re married.”

“I don’t know why you think that gives you the right to watch me while I sleep, Mrs Lantsov.”

Alina, who had woken up more often than not to his gaze on her, didn’t bother with a response. Or at least, not a verbal one, instead giving into the urge to card her fingers through his hair now that he was awake. His lips twitched up, eyes still closed, content to let her do as she willed.

“Are you going to cut off a lock to keep in a necklace?”

“Shut up, Nikolai,” she sighed, and then did the work for him, lips easing softly over his. 

He shifted on the mattress, rolling his body towards her. One strong arm wrapped around her waist, and she breathed in sharply through her nose as he tugged her flush against him. His teeth teased her bottom lip before abandoning her mouth all together, pressing kisses to the corner of her mouth, her jaw, that one spot behind her ear.

Alina’s fingers tightened in his hair, rolling her neck to one side to give him a better angle. “Have I mentioned lately that you’re terrible?”

“I could stand to hear it more often.”


End file.
